


SasuHina Month Day Twenty || Marriage Alliance

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He still thinks allying with their cousin clan is a mistake...and NO, he's not going to marry one!





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty || Marriage Alliance

“This still feels like a mistake.”

Sighing, Itachi looks to his brother as the issue is raised for the umpteenth time. “...true, it’s not perfect. But looking at it from all angles, I can see far more pros than cons. True, allying with the Hyūga will emboil them into our politics, and us into theirs. But we need allies, Sasuke. Direct ones. It’s just you, me, and Shisui now. We’re all powerful in our own right...but having numbers on our side will be beneficial. And if they lead by example, accepting us back into Konoha, then it may help others do the same.” A brief pause. “...and it may make others think twice about acting against us, knowing so many able-bodied shinobi stand beside us.”

Sasuke scowls. “But does it have to be some on-paper bullshit? Can’t they just give a pledge of good faith and leave it at that? I don’t want to have my hands tied by the Hyūga for the rest of my life, Itachi.”

“You won’t. We have yet to discuss all of the finer details, but there will _not_ be any independence overwritten. They are meant to support us, not smother us. True...no one does anything for free. Surely there will be allowances to be made. But we will still maintain our autonomy as much as we can. The Uchiha are no longer what we once were...and I fear we may never be again.”

At that, the younger brother actually softens. “...I think...I almost prefer it that way.”

“What do you mean?”

“...for so long, our clan has been one focused on power. Look at how our father treated us. When it wasn’t the warring states, it was being held hostage in Konoha. And now that’s all over, and we’re left with three pureblood Uchiha. What if it’s better to just...fade into obscurity? Let the blood thin. Our legacy will never be righted, Itachi. We will always be known as a clan of hatred and thirst for power. Whether it’s Madara, the coup, or even us.”

Itachi mulls that over in silence...and then bows his head with a soft sigh and a smile. “...perhaps you’re right. After all...the so-called ‘heirs’ - if there even can be such a thing in a clan now so small - are halfblood. Any attempts to maintain ourselves will only bring ruin through inbreeding and having far too many children.”

“Exactly. We should just focus on what makes us happy. You found someone you love. You’ve got kids you’ll do right by. What else matters?”

A brow perks. “...you’re right, but..._we_, is it?”

“...huh?”

“You include yourself in such a sentiment?”

Sasuke actually balks a hair. “I...I just mean the three of us. You know, it’s...possible.”

Smiling softly, Itachi nods. “...there’s no rush, little brother. I know...you have a great many personal hurdles to attend to first. Many of which are my creation.”

“Itachi -”

“And,” he keeps on, not allowing the interruption. “...and...we will face all of this together. I returned not just for the loose ends I left of my own creation...but with you, too. I have left messes I will likely never fully atone for. But...I will do what I can, as I can. Which, to circle back to my first point...will be much easier to do if we are not completely alone. True, our mistakes are our business. And we will face them. But...I imagine it will be a bit easier with allies to fall back on.”

For a moment, Sasuke scowls. But...in the end, he knows his elder brother is right. “...guess we’ll find out. Just don’t sign our lives away, all right.”

Itachi chuckles softly. “I won’t. I am wiser than I was the last time the clan’s fate was held in my hands. This time...I will do things right.” Holding his chin in a hand, he considers Sasuke for a moment, a bit of mischief in his eyes. “...you know, in the old days...such alliances were confirmed through more than paper.”

That earns a curious glance tempered with suspicion.

“Unfortunately, I already have obligations that would negate me, but...perhaps we could offer you up for an alliance through marriage, hm?”

Sasuke’s exposed eye squints. “...make that joke a second time, and I’ll never speak to you again.”

Laughing more fully, Itachi waves away his concern. “I’m joking, joking...but there _was_ talk of it long, long ago. Very briefly.”

“...what?”

“Between Hinata-san and I. I believe it was otōsan’s way of testing the waters of possibly allying the Hyūga with us before the coup, by uniting the heirs. But...quite obviously, it never panned out.”

“...well you’re already married, and you’re heir.”

“Mm...well, you _are_ second in line.”

“And the current heiress is a kid!”

Amusement curls Itachi’s lips. “...I suppose that’s true. A shame Hinata no longer bears the title.”

“...meaning?”

“I have spoken to her as we lead up to the official talks. She’s a pleasant young woman. Soft-spoken, patient, accommodating, and yet stubborn...I think you would find her very agreeable.”

“I _do_ find her agreeable.”

Itachi perks a brow.

“...I mean that I already talk to her, aniki - not..._that_,” Sasuke mutters. “She’s always hanging around my team. We end up bumping into each other a lot.”

“Mm, I see…”

“...I’m not marrying a Hyūga for a treaty,” is the deadpanned counter.

“Oh I’m well aware,” Itachi replies, reclining in his seat and folding his arms. That same spark lingers in his eyes. “...but one must never declare the possible impossible, little brother. That only invites irony. And clearly that’s not what you want.”

Scowling, Sasuke gets up from the table. “...whatever. I’m gonna go train.”

“Be careful.” Watching him go, Itachi hums thoughtfully to himself. “...well, he can be obstinate all he wants. But something tells me he might eat those words someday…”

**Author's Note:**

> All right, day twenty! Maybe more just talk of the prompt than actually DOING it, and technically Hinata wasn’t even around for this discussion, but...I miss writing Itachi. So a little brotherly bonding discussing what DOES, in fact, end up happening in this verse x3 Maybe not as the result of the alliance, but...well, Itachi is a very good people reader. He knows compatibility when he sees it! And big brothers are always right, lol
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
